


The night belongs to us

by TheSoggySchuyler4



Series: We have a lifetime of Love to share [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoggySchuyler4/pseuds/TheSoggySchuyler4
Summary: Jemma and Daisy have their first sleepover together
Relationships: Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: We have a lifetime of Love to share [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995211
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	The night belongs to us

“I like your room,” Jemma mumbled, tucking her hair self-consciously behind her ear. She was suddenly regretting everything she had packed. Were her pyjamas warm enough? Would Daisy think they were silly or childish? Had she- Oh no, had she packed a hairbrush?

“Thanks,” Daisy called over. She was standing somewhat awkwardly in the middle of her room, playing with her necklace. Jemma tapped her fingers lightly against her leg, cringing at the tense silence. This was all her fault, wasn’t it? She was the one making things awkward.

“So um-”

“I just wanted to say-”

Both girls paused, chuckling nervously. Jemma shifted, gesturing for Daisy to speak first.

“I wanted to admit something, before anything happens. This is actually my first sleepover. Like, ever.”

Jemma let out a little gasp before she could stop herself, her eyes widening in surprise.

“Really? Me too! I’ve been so worried about trying to impress you and get everything right. This is actually a relief for me,” She rambled, flushing slightly.

Daisy blinked, before grinning.

“Cool! Hey, do you wanna bake cookies? I’m a horrible cook, like seriously terrible, but it might be kind of fun?”

“I think that sounds like a wonderful idea!”

* * *

Daisy squinted at the clock, groaning when she realised it was only just gone midnight. She’d stayed up later on nights when she _didn’t_ have Jemma over.

“Should we watch another movie?” She suggested, flopping back on her bed. They’d already baked cookies, put out the fire, thrown out said cookies, watched way too many episodes of Doctor Who, and braided each other’s hair. Seriously, _how_ was it only just midnight? Was time actually broken tonight?

“I guess?” Jemma smoothed down her Pokémon pyjamas, looking thoughtful. “What else do they do in the shows? Play games?”

“Yeah but the games are stupid,” Daisy pointed out, “That’s like the whole point.”

Jemma shrugged, before snorting inelegantly.

“Hey, um. I have a question. If you could date any boy we know, who would you choose?”

Daisy wrinkled her nose.

“I don’t think that’s how the game actually-”

“Just go with it, Dais. We can make our own rules.” Jemma whispered, her voice light with laughter.

“Well,” Daisy trailed off, her eyes falling on the picture by her bed, “I guess Daniel? Like, if I had to choose. Because he’s my friend.”

Jemma tilted her head, looking mischievous. She looked kind of funny, with her wonky plaits sticking out at slightly random angles.

“Not Fitz? He’s your friend too.”

“Gross,” Daisy said immediately, before wincing, “Not like… I love Fitz, obviously, but he’s basically a brother to me. I would never want to date him, would you?”

“I suppose,” Jemma began slowly, “In the same way you would choose Daniel. He’s my friend, and he’s a guy, and the other boys at school are complete idiots anyway. I’d want someone I could have intelligent conversations with.”

Daisy rubbed her eyes and yawned. She really really wanted to stay up super late tonight because Jemma was here.

“That makes sense,” She mumbled sleepily.

“Yeah…”


End file.
